


Loverboy

by SleepWontVisitMeAnymore



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mickey's POV, Season 1, plot filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepWontVisitMeAnymore/pseuds/SleepWontVisitMeAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episodes 7 to 9, Season 1 from Mickey's point of view with some missing scenes that I wish existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

I shoulda know better than to hook up with a Gallagher.

But how was I supposed to know that one day you’d show up in my bedroom, threatening me with a crowbar, your ginger hair falling into your green eyes…

I mean, how could I resist? I’m only fucking human.

*

It was supposed to just be a booty call.

I couldn’t stop thinking about ~~you~~ last time.

I was horny and I knew that you’d be working.

I walked into the store slowly, ignoring the weird twisting feeling I got in my gut when I saw you.

“Got any slim jims in this shithole?” I asked, holding my breath as the customer you were serving leaves.

You grinned at me and locked the door. “Yeah, out back.”

You brushed past me, and I couldn’t help but check out your ass.

*

I’d just had a really shitty day, all I wanted was food and sleep.

Then I walked into the living room and spot you, sitting on the couch next to my sister.

My stupid heart starts hammering against my chest.

I panicked, burped and called you both “douche bags” as I walked past.

I felt your eyes on me as I slammed shut my bedroom door.

I dumped the box of shit I was carrying onto the floor, casting a look back at the door.

I ripped off my scarf, jacket and shirt without a second thought.

Just as I started cursing myself for being so damn eager, you walked through the door, smiling like an idiot.

“Fancy meeting you here.” You said, pushing me onto the bed.

I smirked despite myself. “Shut the fuck up.”

*

Terry was drunk, and yelling at the TV when there was a loud knock at the door.

I hurried to the door before he’d notice the noise.

It was you, looking upset.

“What the fuck?” I said, that twisting feeling appearing instantly in my gut.

“I need to see you.” you said breathlessly.

“Not a good time.” I replied, glancing over my shoulder at my pissed dad.

“I, I don’t know where else to go.”

You look so helpless, I have to stop myself from reaching out to touch you.

“I thought you were working today.” I said quietly.

“Linda’ll have my ass, I’m supposed to be there now.”

Our eyes met and I realised suddenly that I'd never be able to say no to you.

“I’ll meet you there in twenty minutes.”

*

Your mom was back, you explained as you locked the back door of the store.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” I asked, walking slowly to the back room.

You coughed out a laugh, short and harsh. ”Fuck no, she’s a total basket case.”

I nudged you with my shoulder as I opened the door. “That sucks man.” 

You shrugged off your shirt. “Yeah well, things are about to get a lot better.”

*

It was the best one yet.

You wrapped your hand around mine, breathing fast and heavy down the back of my neck.

Then Kash had to go and catch us.

I bolted without looking back, running all the way home, feeling like shit for leaving you behind.

*

I came back to the store the next day to see if you were okay.

Instead I found Kash, so I did what I do best, scare that motherfucker while eating a Snickers bar.

And that’s how I ended up getting shot over you.

Who knew that bitch had it in him?

My legs burns like fire as I fall onto the cold hard floor.

“Shit!” I hear you say. 

You hold onto my face and tell me to look at you…and I do. I blame the pain for strange thoughts floating through my brain, something along the lines of “I never want to look away from your perfect face.”

You scream at Kash, you call the cops, and wrap a towel around the bullet hole.

You tell me you’re so sorry but you gotta to go.

I flip you off half-heartedly and you laugh.

“I’ll see you soon Mick.” are your parting words.

I look over at Kash, who's sitting at the counter, his head in his hands.

“You touch him again, I will burn this place to the fucking ground.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey has gets a visitor.

"Yo Milkovich, you got a visitor." the giant of a security guard tells me, opening my cell door.

I stand up slowly, picking up my crutches. "Who?" I ask, shaking slightly as I walk out the door.

"Some ginger kid." 

*

I walk as fast as I can with my fucked up leg down the narrow corridor, the guard trailing behind me. 

He brushes past me, and unlocks the visitors room door. I see you and instantly look back at the ground, my cheeks heating up.

I sit down quickly in front of you, suddenly desperate to hear your voice. 

"Thanks for putting money in my commissary account, I was running low on smokes." I say, taking a mental picture of your stupid ~~sweet~~ face.

"Not me, Kash." you say smiling and my heart sinks. "I told him you might still press charges." 

I can't help myself, I smile back. I force myself to look away before I start openly staring at you.

"How long?" you ask, looking serious.

"I don't know, supposed to be a year right? Maybe only a couple of months if I don't do anything stupid." I say, looking away again, trying not to think of a whole year without you. 

"Like what?" you ask quickly.

"Like stab that fat fucking Mick who keeps tryin' to steal my jello!" I call toward the jello thief, trying to make you laugh. 

"Who me?" calls back the only other Mick in the building.

"Yeah!" 

"Fuck you!"

I look over at you, you're just looking at me and I get that weird twisting feeling in my stomach again.

Like something's  _fluttering_ in there. What the fuck. 

"I, I miss you." you tell me and my heart starts hammering.

"You say that again and I'll rip your tongue outta ya head." I reply, hoping you get that I can't say it here but god, I miss you too. 

You laugh and I know that you know it. 

Then you have to ruin it by putting your hand on the glass between us like a total sap.

"Take your hand off the glass." I tell you, looking away so you don't see me turning red.

You laugh again. "So, I'm taking a DNA test to see if I'm really Franks." 

"Oh yeah? How come?" I ask, leaning forward, resting my elbow on the bench.

"Well Monica, my mom, is trying to take Liam away from us, to live with her and her girlfriend Bob." 

I stare at you, raising my eyebrows. "What a bitch." 

You nod. "Told ya, total basketcase." 

"Hold up, her girlfriends name is Bob?" 


End file.
